


Glass Ambitions

by FairyNiamh



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Other, Plushophilia, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a hard day. Adam Glass likes to talk to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Ambitions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Left Here](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/2393.html?thread=113241#t113241'%20target=)

Adam groaned as he sat down. Today, had not been anything like he had planned. His story, his baby had changed a touch too much for his liking. Not that it matter, God (read; Eric) had the final call on all things created within his world.

Understandable, if a little disappointing. He reached down and opened his bottom drawer. He shoved his hand inside feeling around for the one thing that would make his day better.

He lets out a sigh of contentment when he finally sees Sam's smiling face. "Hey buddy, Sorry I went away for a while. Do you forgive me?"

Sam looked deep into his eyes and patted his cheek gently. "Of course. Why would I hate my favorite person? You are the best and Eric should have kept that scene. It was very poignant and I, personally, _loved_ it. Almost as much as I love you."

Adam blushed and looked away. "You're such a sweet talker, but I will confess to finding myself in a similar state." 

"Yeah? Do you love me, Adam?" Sam asked.

"Of course, you are my favorite. How could I not fall in love with you?"

"Fuck Adam, that's so hot. Help me. Help me get your pants off," Sam begged.

Adam's breath hitched as his hand hovered. "Why?"

"You said you love me. That turned me on so fucking much. I need to taste you. Please, help me. I need to taste you so bad," Sam begged from his groin.

Adam moaned as he opened his pants. "Shit, I never knew that those three words were your Achilles heel. Thought about you all day. Your skin is so soft. When you touch me, I always get shivers."

"Mmmm, love the taste of your cock. Fuck my mouth hard Adam, don't hold back. You know I can take it. Want to feel you shoot down my throat. Please, use me."

At those words, Adam thrust hard into Sam's soft and pliant mouth. In and out, gagging any words that might try to come out, but it just enhanced the moans of pleasure. "Shit, here it comes, going to shoot my load deep inside your greedy fucking mouth. Shit- SHIT!" 

Sam took all that was offered and carefully cleaned up Adam. "You're too good to me Sam."

"I enjoyed it. You have an appointment in ten minutes. Give me a kiss and get ready," Sam ordered him.

"I hate meetings. I'll do my best to make it quick," he said while giving his playmate a tender kiss.

"I'll think of you," were the last words Sam uttered before completely leaving the sated man.

Adam carefully fixed his clothes and had just sat down when someone knocked on his door.

"Hey Adam, was there something you needed?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure you are doing okay," he assured the man.

"Getting better every day. I wanted to say how much I loved your take on Sam."

"Thank you Jared. That means a lot to me," he said truthfully, as he pushed his calf against his drawer. Jared never needed to meet Sam. However, he needed to remember to take the puppet home to wash tonight. Maybe he could talk Sam into a little more one on one time. No one understood him like Sam did.

~Fin~


End file.
